The Due Date
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory is 9 month's pregnant and is back in Stars Hollow with her mom visiting and is at the Inn when her water breaks and she goes into labor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning Rory is back in Stars Hollow from Pao Alto and is 9 month's pregnant and wakes up feeling sick on her due date but goes with Lorelai to work at the Inn that morning.

At the Inn Lorelai help's her out of the jeep and up the stair's and help's her sick down in a rocking chair on the porch.

''ok hunnie are you going to be ok for a little while?'' she asks Rory

''oh yea I'm fine mom just need to get a little fresh air thanks mom.'' Rory tells her and smiles

''ok I'll be right inside if you need me are you ok?'' she asks Rory'' Lorelai says

Rory nods and just sit's back and closes her eyes and rub's her stomach softly.

Lorelai watches her and smiles then walk's into the Inn.

Lorelai walk's into the kitchen

''hey'' she says sounding stressed

''hey hunnie what's wrong sweetie?'' Sookie asks her

''well Rory's here and it's her due date and she woke up sick and looks just miserable and she's not doing too good I think her water might break and she may or might actucally go into labor today and give birth any minute.'' Lorelai tells her

''where is she now?'' Sookie asks her

''oh out on the porch getting some fresh air.'' Lorelai tells her

A guy comes in behind Lorelai.

''excuse me Lorelai your daughter is in labor.'' he tells her

''ok thank you Jamie.'' she says to him

''see what did I tell you?'' she asks Sookie

''it's showtime'' Lorelai says and leaves the kitchen and goes out into the porch

''oh sweetie did your water break are you in labor did your contraction's start how far apart are they?'' she asks Rory

'' OWWW I don't know I've never been pregnant before I don't know how to count contraction;s OWWWWWW LOgan'' she screams and cries

''come on let's get you up and into the jeep and to the hospital'' she says and help's Rory up and down the stairs into the jeep and start's driving to the hospital. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the jeep on the way to the hospital

''MOM!!!'' Rory cries and scream's in pain

Lorelai takes her hand and holds it

''shh I know I know baby relax don't push just breath'' she tells Rory

''I can't relax damnit mom pleaseeeee'' she cries in pain again

Lorelai tries hard not to laugh

''OWWWWWW MOMMMYY TAKE MY PAIN AWAY'' Rory cries and starts breathing hardly ''I can't breath pleaseee mom'' Rory groans and hit's her head against the back of the seat.

''oh hunnie don't do that you are going to hurt yourself'' she says and tries to focus on the road and not Rory's pain so she can get to the hospital faster.

Lorelai finally pull's up to the labor and delivery section of the hospital .

''ok hunnie relax I'll be right back Ilove you ok'' she ays and run's into the hospitaland tell's the that her daughter is in labor and they come out with a gurny and get Rory of of the jeep .

I can't breathe pleaseeee I need air'' Rory cries

They get an oxygen mask on her

''Logan'' Rory moan's and groans and cries

''shh hunnie don't worry I'm going to call Logan ok I'll see you in a little bit'' she says kisses her head

The doctor's take Rory into a private delivery room and get her all hooked up to monitor's and give's her an epidural and let her relax and rest until she's fully dialted.

Lorelai get's out her cell phone and calls Logan 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Logan is in a meeting when his cell phone vibrate's

''excuse me ladies and gentleman I have to take this call it could be my wife excuse me'' he says and get's up and leaves the meeting and goes outside the door to answer his phone

''Hello?'' he answer's

''Hey Logan it's Lorelai I need you to get to Stars Hollow immediately Rory's in labor we are at 's'' she tells him

''ok ok tell her to keep calm until I get there I'm on my way ah bye'' he says and hang's up and goes back into his meeting.

''excuse me ladies and gentleman I'm going to have to rescedule this meeting for a better time my wife is in labor I have to go.'' he tells them and run's down to his porche and drives down the interstate as fast as he can and parks his car and run's into the hospital.

''Lorelai where is she'' he asks her

''come on right over there don't worry she's fine and not fully dialted and won't be for another few hours shes resting comfortably'' she tells him and takes him to the room and open's the door.

''Rory!'' he says

''Logan!'' she says happily

''how ya doing Ace you ok sweetie?'' he kisses her and lays a cool cloth on her forehead shh relax he says and stroke's her face.

''hold my hand I'm scared.'' she says

''shhh there's nothing to be afraid of Ace our twin's are about to be born.'' he says and smiles while holding her hand.

Lorelai smiles

''how ya doing hunnie you need anything?'' she asks her

''no just Logan'' she says and holds his hand and smiles at him.

''ok I'm going to go and get some coffee'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Rory says and get;s tired and closes her eyes.

Logan remain's sitting next to her.

Lorelai leaves the room quitely 


End file.
